Harry Potter and the Servants of Soileh
by Devika
Summary: A new minister of magic steps into power after Fudge is assasintated. She sends the servants of the ministry, the Aurors to protect the school from Volemort. But power corrupts and soon Harry finds himself caught in a web of lies, dishonesty, and murder.
1. Message

Harry Potter and the Servants of Soileh 

  


__

"Are you absolutely certain that this is a wise course of action?" 

"It's never possible to be absolutely certain in times such as these. But I am as certain as is possible." 

"Putting Aurors up around the perimeter of the school... won't it interfere with teaching?" 

"I have spoken to their Lunarn, Io. She assures me that they will only enter the school under emergency situations." 

"Dumbledore wasn't pleased." 

"Really, Sajani! What do you expect? For him to be thrilled? Don't you remember our dear little Potter's encounter with the Dementors?" 

"As clearly as yesterday, Ma'am." 

"And father didn't give him much choice, did he. But nonetheless, I think that dear old Cornelius is quite right to put up a guard. You-know-who tricked the faculty before. What's to stop him from doing it again?" 

"The old bat's increasing suspicion." 

"I admit, old Albus isn't in his youth anymore, but he's no bat. He's sharper than you and I put together. If the Dark Lord can fool a man like him, what hope is there for me? What hope is there for anyone?" 

"Don't bother yourself with such things, Ma'am. It'll give you wrinkles." 

"Wrinkles! Is that all you think of? But you're right, I shouldn't worry. We've fifty of the most able witches and wizards in the world headed to the school right now. If he-who-must-not-be-named can get in know, then we deserve to be beaten by him." 

"One last question, Ma'am?" 

"Yes?" 

"What is it in that school we need to protect so, ma'am." 

"Apart from five hundred children, nothing." 

"But why these children? There are other, larger schools. For instance, the one in Toronto. The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I think it's called." 

"That, Sajani, is not your business. But I'll suffice to say this: even that meddlesome fool of a father of mine isn't too stupid to see that the danger is very, very real. Even if he doesn't think it takes the form of the Dark Lord." 

"What do you mean by-" 

"Enough! Now prepare my things. Tonight we dine with the Headmaster of Hogwarts." 

  
  


The tour guide smiled down at Harry, looking a little bit sorry for the boy. Not that anyone would have blamed her, as Harry was weighted down with every single peice of the Dursley's luggage. It wouldn't have been particularly bad under normal circumstances; bony Aunt Petunia was a light packer, and Uncle Vernon had managed to compress his clothing so they took up less space. But Dudley, that fat, pig of a boy, had piled everything, including his boombox and protable television into a total of four oversized bags, and then dumped them on Harry's shoulders. The rest of the family had eagerly followed suit, and before long, Harry had been so off-balance that he could hardly walk. 

But he wasn't one to complain. It was enough that the Dursleys had taken Harry on vacation for the very first time in his life. Granted, they had only done it because because no one else had been able to look after him, and they weren't about to leave him home alone. ("Blow up the entire house, he will" Aunt Petunia had shrieked, though she knew as well as Harry that he couldn't use magic.) 

So now he was in Austria, touring the countryside with the rest of the family in celebration of the bloated wonder's birthday (the bloated wonder, of course, being Dudley.) It was a luxury Harry had never expected to have. Though, looking back, he hadn't quite expected to be working as the luggage-boy either. 

As soon as the girl showed them to their room, a beautiful suite overlooking an exquisite chain of mountains, Harry threw the luggage in a corner and flopped onto the bed, ignoring the grunts of rage Dudley gave. But his peace was interupted when Uncle Vernon pushed his unpleasant face into Harry's, and said, "Get up off our bed, boy. You can sleep on the couch." 

Harry took his time getting to his feet, before going and sitting on a large, decorative, uncomforatable chesterfeild pushed up against a wall. But, once again, Uncle Vernon interrupted. 

"Boy!" he bellowed, going purple and red at the same time. "What kind of state is our luggage in! Why is it in the corner like that?!" 

Harry was sorely tempted to tell him that that was what happened when you were too cheap to get a proper busboy, but he only stalked off to put them away properly. 

When he finished, the two took Dudley downstairs ro get him some food. He had begun to wail rather loudly about being hungry. 

The minute they were gone, Harry heard a tapping at the window. When he glanced at the balcony doors, he saw a large, black owl with strange yellow-green eyes, which he had never seen before. For a minute he was worried. After all, strange and terrifying things had been happening that year, due to Voldemorts return to power. He had been trying to distract himself from it, but with the sight of that strange bird, it all came flooding back. 

Harry interupted his thoughts by walking towards the door and throwing it open. The olw flew in, looking self-important. 

"Better tell me quickly," Harry said to it. "My Uncle will be back soon. If he sees you, I'm in trouble." 

The owl seemed to understand. It stuck out its left leg, and Harry saw that a peice of smoky-blue parchment was attached to it. He quickly pulled it off, and made a gesture for the black owl to leave. It wasn't pleased to be forced away without payment, but it was clearly from a wealthy owner who would feed it well when it returned. 

Harry opened the note. It was written in swirly, over-curled writing that was extremely hard to read. 

__

Dear Harry Potter, Mr. Potter, Esteemed Student, etcetera, etcetera,   
You do not know me, but I have been watching you very closely these past few years. Greetings! I am Annette Fudge, daughter of our good-natured, though sadly bunglesome, Minister for Magic. Before I continue, I feel compelled to add that while I understand that your relationship with my father has deteriorated over these past months, I do not share his opinions on your... sanity, for lack of a better word.  
As you may have heard, strange things have been happening these past months. I am aware that you do not receive our newspaper, due to misunderstandings amongst your guardians. I will tell you all I know, though there is much that is a mystery, even to high ranking executives such as myself.   
Now, the things I am about to tell you will frighten you, Harry. I expect this. But, from associations with my contacts, I know that you are strong enough to handle it. You see, Harry, every Death Eater in Europe is looking for you. How do I know? My dear boy; my 'eyes', if you will, informed me. You know most of them, but of course, I cannot divulge their identities. All I will tell you is that you are in very grave danger. I cannot say why, and I cannot say where I am writing you from; it would be far to dangerous, and I fear that as of late, certain ministry members have been growing increasingly suspicious of my actions, though I assure you, I intend you no harm.  
Harry, the situation has become increasingly hazardous. There is only one solution; you must_ return to England, and stay with me, where you will be safe. There is no other way. I cannot allow you to simply stay with your family; every one of you-know-who's servants is on the march.   
In the lobby of your hotel, you will find a portkey. Tonight, when you are sure that no-one is on duty, you must go down stairs and touch it. It is a small, artificial rose in the large bowl in the center. You will be transported instantly to my apartment. Which, you should know, is quite separate from my father's, so he will not find you. Tell no one you are leaving, not even your Aunt and Uncle. Leave them a note, though, so they won't be forced to call muggle security. But be sure not to tell them where you are going.   
Harry, I'm sorry that our meeting must take place under such unpleasant circumstances. I regret that I could not contact you during happier times. But for now, you must trust me, however blindly, and meet me tonight. I remain sincerly yours,  
Annette Fudge  
Minister of Foreign Wizardy and International Dealings_

Harry placed the note on the ground, breathing heavily. His life was in danger. And as a result, so was everyone's in the hotel. 

And yet... 

What was to say that this woman, this so-called Annette Fudge really _was_ Annette Fudge? For all he knew, she could be a Death Eater, trying to trick him into heading into her, or his, lair. 

But if he stayed, then he would never know the truth. And if it was the truth, then he would have no choice but to pin his hopes on this woman, Annette. 

So either way, he would have to guess, and if he guessed wrong, many people would die. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why was this great burden being placed on his shoulders? He was still a boy. Yes, he had survived four showdowns with Voldemort, yes, he had completed the Tri-wizard tournament. But underneath all of the honor and pride, he was still a child. Just a normal boy... 

Even as he thought it, though, he knew that he had never been, wasn't, and would never be **normal**. He was a wizard, a great survivor, and warrior. He'd been through battles with unspeakable evil and lived to tell of them. He was prodigiously talented Quidditch player, the best seen in hundreds of years. What was **normal** about that? 

Nothing, that was what. And for the first time in th years since Harry had learned he wasn't a plain human, and had stepped out of his cupboard into light, he sorely wished he could go back to being the scrawny little boy with the taped glasses. The boy with the strange scar, who, despite the hatred of his guardians, had a bright future before him, one with no fear or pain, or these insufferable, terrifying, damned choices. 

But the moment was fleeting, that moment of weakness. And when it passed, Harry had renewed strength, and he had made his decision. 

If Annette was not Annette, and her letter was a lie, then he would die if he went to see her. But if she was telling the truth, and he stayed her in Austria, then eventually the Death Eaters would track him down and kill him and everyone else in this resort. So in the end, it was a question of his life or others. And Harry knew what his decision would have to be. 

He picked the sheet off of the floor, and, placing it in his pocket, rose and headed towards the couch. He had a long night before him. Might as well get a little sleep. 


	2. Worry

Harry Potter and the Servants of Soileh 

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore." 

"Ah, good day to you Arthur! Any particular reason you called upon me at so early an hour?" 

"It's Harry, Professor. I'm very worried." 

"How kind of you! If only we all had such faithful friends. But, of course, I understand the seriousness of the situation. Tell me: what other unpleasant surprises has Voldemort and his retinue cooked up for dear Harry?" 

"It's not what they've done; it's what I'm afraid they'll do." 

"My old friend, Sir Ugington the IV once said that the true danger is worrying too much about things we imagine, and not enough about the things that are a real threat. That very afternoon, he was killed by a rogue muggle car. And do you know what the point of my story is?" 

"With all due respect, sir, no, I don't." 

"Well, actually, now that you mention it I'm not so sure myself. It's either that Ugington was an old codger, or that what we imagine is very real. Please forgive me, my memory is not so keen in the morning." 

"Does that mean you'll let us take Harry in for the remaining month of the summer vacation?" 

"I'm terribly sorry, Arthur. But I can't allow it." 

"Eh? Why not?" 

"No place will be safe, if Harry is there. Your family is as kindhearted as you, my friend. I have no doubt that they would do all in their power to keep him safe. But if the Death Eaters track him to your house, then I fear that the worst may come to pass. 

"We can't just leave him with his Aunt and Uncle, with no magical protection whatsoever!" 

"And of course, I won't allow such a thing. Harry is going to be transported to a secret location tonight. He will stay with me and an old friend." 

"I know this isn't any of my business, Professor. But can I ask where?" 

"Please understand, Arthur, that telling you would endanger both Harry and yourself, and would be in no one's best interest." 

"Of course, you're right. I shouldn't have asked." 

"Your questioning only shows your concern. And as I said before: Would_ that we all had as loving and faithful friends as yourself. Harry, though heaven only knows what he's lost, is a very lucky boy to have you and your family." _

"It's probably not such a good idea, anyway, to send him to stay with us. Things haven't been going so keenly with the ministry. Old Fudge isn't helping matters either..." 

"Yes, I gathered that there was an increase in Death Eater activity. But has it really gotten so bad?" 

"Another Dark Mark was sighted." 

"That is surprising, considering the Newspapers aren't inflaming people about it's sighting." 

"It wasn't in England. It was in a small Spanish community. But that only makes things more frightening. You-know-who's arm has grown longer, that means." 

"That is indeed a bad sign, and in more ways than one. I'll have to be more careful where I get my information." 

"What?" 

"Never mind... I was just thinking aloud. But what about Cornelius? How is he handling the situation?" 

"Well, he still won't beleive that He-who-must-not-be-named has returned, though I don't really blame him for wanting to ignore the information. But short-sighted little bureaucrat he may be, putting the Aurors around the school was a good idea. 

"Do you think so? Do you really think, Arthur, that these Aurors, however talented they may be, can really protect the school? Or do you think, as I do, that they are merely a more civilized version of the Dementors?" 

"I don't-" 

"Do you remember what I said to your children on their final day of school?" 

"Y-you said that we were only as strong as we were united, and as weak as were divided." 

"And that is true. These are not normal Aurors, Arthur. They are the best of a rare breed. They do not unify. They destroy. They may defeat Voldemort, that they might. But they will surely destroy us in the process." 

  
  
  


Annette paced around the decadent living room, wondering where her two guests were. One, Harry Potter, the boy she had sent her letter to, should be arriving at any minute now, depending on whether he snuck out of his hotel room or not. The other, Albus Dumbledore, she considered slightly mad, though brilliant, and expected him to show up much later than anticipated. 

It still didn't break the tension in the room. 

The only other person present was her handmaiden, Sajani. The Indian girl was standing by, as unobtrusively as she could. But her awkward stance told Annette that the girl wanted more than anything to get out of her anxious mistress's parlor. And no blame to her. Annette kept walking in circles in front of the roaring fireplace, heading towards a large picture window that overlooked the Black Sea, and then stomping towards a portrait of her mother, the late Anna Fudge, her footsteps so heavy the picture shook. 

Finally, though, she could bear the silence no longer. 

"Where _are_ they?" she hissed to the girl, who was twirling a lock of her silky black hair around her finger nervously. 

"I-I don't know, ma'am. Maybe Dumbledore fell off his broom or something. He _is_ very old, you know." 

Annette wasn't in the mood to explain to Sajani about Albus Dumbledore and his exuberence. So she merely ignored the comment and said, "I mean, how long does it take to get from England to Turkey on Broomstick? Three hours, maybe?" 

"Honestly, Ma'am, I wouldn't know." 

Annette collapsed into a chair in front of the fire. She pulled her housecoat up around her shoulders and shivered. There was no need to worry. Maybe Harry hadn't been able to sneak out. Maybe the lobby had somone on duty. 

_ Or maybe the Death Eaters intercepted my message and went and found Harry. Maybe... _

_Stop it!_ she told herself firmly._ He's alright. He's got to be..._

But then she worried again, because after all, she hadn't received a message from Harry, had she? Maybe it was because he knew that any response was dangerous, and that it could fall into the wrong hands. 

What about Hades, then? The owl hadn't returned from the trip yet, and though she'd sent the message a few days ago, it surely had arrived in Austria by then. She had placed a speed charm on it, hoping that it would get to the boy faster. 

Sajani looked at her worriedly. For a moment, Annette felt guilty. 

"Sajani," she said kindly as she could, though her voice was torn with tension. "Please, dear, make us some tea, alright?" 

Sajani nodded, and left the room, her sunshine yellow robes trailing out from behind her. Annette leaned her head backwards against the chair, and covered her eyes with her hands. It was a sign of despair. It meant that she would admit, if only to herself, that she was terrified. This was the first time in her sheltered life that she had been exposed to real danger. Certainly there was the occasional threatening letter, from people who claimed she'd only risen to power through her father, but that never bothered her much, knowing that she had enough guardians to protect. 

But now she was utterly, completely alone, with no one, not even her father, to talk to. Except Dumbledore. But how could she pour out her sorrows to a man whom she barely knew, and her father was now at proverbial war with? 

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard a knocking at her front door. Normally she would have let Sajani answer it, but her worry combined with her releif that she wouldn't have to wait alone made her rush to the door and fling it open. And on her doorstep was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. 

Annette was pleased and angry at the same time. 

"It took you long enough! Where were you?" she demanded. 

Dumbledore put a wrinkled hand on her shoulder and steered her inside. "Come inside, Annette. Close your blinds. Don't let any light show through." 

Annette was worried now. "Why?" she asked, her voice trembling. "What's happened, Profes-" 

But Dumbledore made a gesture for her to be silent. "Just call your elves to close all the blinds, and then you and I will go into a very private, secluded place, such as the maids quarters, or the music room behind the bookcase." 

The girl was tempted to ask how he knew about the music room when not even Sajani did, but the sense of urgency in his voice frightened her too much. He wasn't how she remembered him; the quiet, amused old man with the crooked nose. Instead he was transformed into a pale, serious wizard, bent with weariness. 

So she called her house elves, who instantly appeared, some out of dark, dusty corners, others from making dinner, others from doing the laundry. "Close all the drapes," she said. "Let no light show." 

Dumbledore nodded as the house elves scurried off to do their chores. "Has Harry arrived yet?" he asked. 

"No," Annette said, knawing on a finger nail. "And I have no idea what happened to him!" 

The old wizard took off his cloak. "I am sorry, Annette. I know this must be frightening." 

It was true. But proud Annette would not let this stranger know it. She simply shook her head. 

Dumbledore made a gesture which she took to mean, 'Lead me to the music room.' But at first she didn't. She stared at him awkwardly, wondering what on Earth was going on. 

Finally, he sighed. "You think I mean to trick you. But I only want to protect yourself and Harry. Please, show me in, Annette." 

She nodded, her throat very dry. "Come on. But first, let me get Sajani, my-" 

"Your handmaiden, I know. I understand. These are times that call for absolute honesty between allies," he said. And for the first time that night, he smiled. It was a small, almost sad one, but she was greatly releived to see it none the less. 

After stopping in the kitchen and getting the girl, who was making tea, Annette led the two into the Music room, which was concealed by two large bookshelves, which rolled aside when Annette said the password (formus). 

Sajani was very visibly afronted when she found that Annette had never told her about the hidden room. But when she saw how tight with worry Annette's pale face was, she kept her mouth closed. 

As soon as the three were comfortably seated in the room, Dumbledore sealed the door with a locking spell, which was Annette's first sign that things were very serious. 

_Now,_ thought Annette, _I only hope Harry gets here soon._   
  
  
  
  


Hey hey! How was that! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Last time a tried to put up a HP fic, no one reviewed. That sorta sucked, but oh well! Things are good now. 

Anyway, please review some more. Come on... you know you want to... reviewing makes you write better... yeah right. That's a statement that belongs with "smoking up makes you drive better," and "drinking makes you do better in school." Heh heh, anyway, review anyway, me bum-oleys! 


End file.
